


Tell me what you'd do to me tonight

by like_froot



Series: Paladins Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: BUT NOT NSFW, Canon Sexuality, M/M, No Beta, Prompt Fic, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt, tagging it as mature just in case but idk if it's teen or mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: “Are you going to tell me what’s going on in that cute head of yours?” he asks, and Mal’Damba chuckes, deep and mischievous.“You might regret that question, knight in shining armor.” Mal’Damba answers, his voice feeling like silk to Fernando’s ears.





	Tell me what you'd do to me tonight

Even behind the mask, Mal’Damba’s green eyes pierce through him effortlessly. Fernando can feel Wekono’s eyes on him, too, a silent judgement while her chosen looks at him like he is the sweetest thing he has ever seen.

 

Not that Fernando doesn’t understand the feeling. He is a total snack, after all. The Sun wishes it were that hot.

 

He swears he hears a hiss, and his throat is dry, because that’s definitely not Mal’Damba’s cobra. He breathes in, and out, something heavy and tingly burning inside of his chest. 

 

He offers him his hand, like a real knight should, and puts on his most charming smile. The one that makes women roll their eyes to the back of their skulls. Fernando knows that, deep down, he was never made for women. Never attracted to them as anything else than close friends.

 

With men, that smile has always worked. Maybe because it doesn’t feel like forced chivalry when he does it. It feels real, because it is.

 

Of course, it works, because Mal’Damba takes his hand, slender fingers against Fernando’s calloused ones. Something seems to vibrate behind Mal’damba’s mask, and Fernando’s expression relaxes, fondly.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on in that cute head of yours?” he asks, and Mal’Damba chuckes, deep and mischievous.

 

“You might regret that question, knight in shining armor.” Mal’Damba answers, his voice feeling like silk to Fernando’s ears.

 

Mal’Damba moves his mask, slightly revealing his face, and gets closer. His lips are close to Fernando’s ear, so nobody but him can hear. Words made for him, and only for him.

 

Each word makes him shiver, feverish as if dealing with poison, face hotter and hotter. Mal’Damba’s hand caresses his cheek, calling him beautiful, handsome. His words are full of promises, and Fernando’s mind goes wild, racing with thoughts and images, until he forgets he has to breathe. He does breathe, abruptly, redder than a tomato, and Mal’Damba smiles against his ear, pleased.

 

Fernando stays silent for some seconds, absolutely overwhelmed, smiling slightly when Mal’Damba presses a kiss against his ear, tenderly.

 

When he finds his voice again, it sounds wavering, insecure. Unknightly. He panics, for a second, but Mal’Damba’s hand reassures him, sweetly touching his face.

 

“ _ Vale… _ I… I guess it’s gonna be a long night, then.”

He feels himself blushing even harder when Mal’Damba kisses his jaw, and Fernando smiles bashfully.

 

A long night, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Ty for the prompt
> 
> As always, reviews>kudos <3


End file.
